A Devil's Hope
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: One half-devil is set to save the world. Eath is a corrupted place after the gates of Chaos was opened. A key is needed to seal it but is it possibly for him to do it alone? The Protector meets the Hunter. (had 2 upload again cos BIG NAME mistake. soz)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ocs. I can't be asked to repeat this for every chappie so this goes for the WHOLE story, k?

I got this small idea of Devil May Cry 2. Good stuff, the game. I advise any ps2 lovers like me to get it! Its better then Resident Evil and made by the same guy – can't remember his name...! The hero, Dante is soooo coooool and damn well fit! Shame this only happens in games…:'( Love the game so much though! 

Summary:

Set in a time long after humans ruled the earth. This is long after the year 3000 and the world is a corrupted place. Humans now live by flitting in shadows, cities are burnt down and being rebuilt – only to be burnt down again in an endless cycle. All sorts of creatures roam, from demons and devils to vampires and all sorts of folklore. Only they aren't made up stories to frighten little children, they are here for real and there's no turning back after the key unlocked the gate.

One half demon sworn to protect mankind after the death of a love one. His search for a key leads him to something more dangerous then he really thinks. Also, who is that girl? What role does she play? She is also a crossbreed but does she prove to be friendly or dangerous? Dare you to read.

A Devil's Hope 

Chapter one: The Meeting

Kai stood on the top of the tower, a big sword rested in his hands. The full moon caught the glint of green blood as the silver edge peeked through the thick liquid. His trademark scarf billowed behind him in the wind, he wore a black tank top and a steel plate of armour covered the top part of his chest. Behind him lay a dead demon (can you kill demons? Are they actually already dead or what?), it's intestines hung out of the rip in its stomach. Warm blood bubbled from it, slowly oozing out, in an icky greenness – not the blood of a human. The demon was so disfigured, it no longer resumed the shape of the human it was before. Surprisingly, what was once top of the food chain was on the brink of extinction. But the Demons came over couple of centuries ago, it was hard for anyone to imagine a world where humans didn't need to hide. If the philosopher had never delved that deep into his interests on the separation of hell from earth then the gate to havoc would not have been released. Too late for that though. It was done and now those surviving have to live the consequences – a world of shadows.

He stared out into the fallen city. It was burning and there was nothing he can do except to stand and watch as the mighty high rises fell slowly into the burning mass. Another city down in flames, was there any hope for human kind? Not that Kai really care that much but his mother was a devil herself and since the man she loved – his father - was killed by a demon she had sworn revenge against them. Therefore the demon slaying began. Her last words to him were _Kai, dear, never turn on humans, as they have done no wrong. Instead, seek the power of the monsters and kill them. Destroy them and protect the innocent. Be the Protector, not the hunter. I love you lots and so did your father although he died before you were born. Good bye, my son. _That was ten years ago and the mere thought of the monster that killed her still angered him. Even though he had sought that demon and finished it off four years ago. Now he was 23 and his skills were becoming more and more powerful, and he was going to finish the business his mother started. In the world, he was often underestimated for being half human and half demon but that was his advantage when it came to battle, however many knew of him and are wary that he was a lot stronger then he looked.

Kai looked at his wristwatch and realised he better start looking for the key. Slowly his features darkened and his hair changed to black and red. He shook himself and in a flash, black leather wings protruded from his back. Spikes stood out along the back where his spine was. His crimson eyes also changed to a dark bottomless black allowing his vision to improve. He flapped his wings once then launched himself effortlessly through the sky and into the darkness, only the moon to guide him.

*

Her fingers grasped tightly onto the back of his head as she pressed him closer to her. She sucked harder still, draining his life away. he grew limp in her arms and she lowered him onto the floor. The demon, which laid there, won't open his eyes again, she brought down her thin, slightly curved sword on him, it resembled a snake for right at the end point, and two ruby eyes glittered. Demon blood wasn't as satisfying as human blood but it had to do. She trained as a young girl to control herself and to not launch those inch long fangs at just anybody she pleased. However unlike many vampires, she didn't have to feed every day but at least once a week. Her mother was a vampire and her father a demon. Crossbreeds among the Dark people were not unusual but demons and vampires created strong fierce creatures, and most crossbreeds were evil deformed creatures. Both her parents were slayed when she was young by a woman by the name of Riana but now, she too was dead. So instead, if she ever came across any one who bore the same blood as Riana, she would kill them. She wiped her mouth, the deep berry red staining her long graceful fingers, her nails, which were also very long, were painted red. Rita turned round with a flick of her hair and walked down the alleyway. Her ruby eyes reflected the malice and chaos she can do to the world, a deep but controlled burning desire to destroy. Her fate would have been the Destroyer but someone foresaw that and her training had paid off. Rita cannot perform a devastating attack on humans without her brain hurting. 

Because she was not fully vampire, it meant her senses would not have been that good, then again the devil part of her had it's own advantages. She wore a long sleeve black shirt made from light silk, strips of silk was torn and the shirt hung loosely to her. Her trousers were also black and tight fitting, her boots had a sharp blade at the front so each kick can prove to be fatal. Even her hair was black, it was slightly past shoulder length and delicately feathered. In the dark, she was like a cat after its prey. The days are getting shorter and the nights longer, even the sun didn't shine bright anymore so she wore a suitable camouflage.

Minutes later she arrived outside a small house, so discreet it was hidden even from the most prying eyes. She unlocked the door and entered.

''Hi, Levanna,'' she said softly. Her movements were balanced and quick. A white haired lady sat in an armchair. Despite the fact she was 67 years old, her face reflected none of it. She looked like a content woman of thirty, and a sharp scar ran diagonally across her face.

''Hello, dear. Anything happen? If you're hungry I can cook you something. I have a task for you.'' The old woman, Levanna Mari spoke. Her voice was deep and rich. The woman was a very good dissembler when she was younger but now she was past her years and relied on Rita for food.

''Not much, and no need to make me food, stepmother. I fed earlier.'' Rita replied, Levanna knew what Rita meant when she went to feed. ''What do you want? If I can I'll do it because I do owe you much for looking after me and for teaching me how to live.''

''Well, you see, for years now, and let me tell you a story. When my great great grandmother was alive, the first evil stepped into this world. Now, she was part of the scientific group, which had caused this sudden entrance…

*_280 years ago _*

Kara Mari sat in the lab room with Jay McCadorey, Silvia Sutcliff and Ulrika Notaku. They were discussing the separation of particles. Now, it was like this: atoms cannot be separated into anything tiny then itself. There was electrons etc but you cannot break it down. But after several experiments, they worked it out. Of course you can't split an atom. Kara and her group had found out that there was something else besides atoms. They were not given a name but some called them atams because of its similar properties to atoms. Imagine the confusion it stirred. Atams were not physical and cannot be looked at by a microscope or anything. They were just there, I mean, you can't grab nought and say you're holding it, it was just there and nothing would work if it won't. These atams held the spiritual world with the physical world. 

Jay was ambitious as well as curious. He wanted to severe the link from both so every one can see 'heaven'. My great great grandmother and Silvia and Ulrika, they thought him crazy. They laughed at his idea and went off elsewhere. Jay wasn't a man to be mocked at and the incident angered him. He felt that humans ought to be punished. He would show them. 

So off he went and he never did open the door to heaven. Jay worked hard and soon a key was made, it was a silver key made from a metal rarer than gold. A key for another world. He achieved what many couldn't, he wanted to open the gates of chaos and terror. He was doing it in hope of controlling this power and killing everyone whom dares laugh at him. He did it. He opened the gates and all sorts of evil fell out, but unfortunately, the first devil that set eyes on him, ate his heart right infront of his lab assistant. We think he is dead but I'm not that sure. He might not be alive but he can be something worse.'' Levanna finished her story with a sigh. There was more to it but that was enough for today.

''So, You want me to find Jay – or what's left of him,'' Rita said carefully, she knew Levanna spoke through stories and it gave her hints to what course of action she must take, ''And, you also want me to find the key?''

Levanna nodded and smiled, ''Yes my dear. Did you know? That amulet you wore round your neck? It's made from the same metal that the key was. Use it.'' she said and slowly walked up some stairs as Rita puzzled over what she meant. Before Levanna disappeared, she looked back and whispered, ''Your mother told me to tell you, _become the Hunter; seek and destroy._ But what the message means, only you know.'' She walked the last stretch before Rita had a chance to ask.

The amulet had belong to her mother. In the middle, embedded was a ruby. Delicate patterns of the moon, stars and roses were carved in, it was no bigger then 3cms but plenty of detail was woven in. Rita turned it around, for as far back as she remembered, 22 years ago when she was six months old, her mother had looped it round her neck on a leather string and it had hung there since. Rita gasped, for on the back was a engravement of a gate, fire leaping up on its sides and in the middle was a key, a ruby through the middle. The metal felt warm, far warmer then she expected and she allowed it to fall. 

Her mother's message was strange, surely she didn't mean kill the humans? No, her mother meant something else, there was no hatred between mother and humans. Demons! That was it! She most likely meant kill all the demons to allow mankind a chance to live. Rita smiled, she liked that idea more then killing the innocent.

Rita spoke softly, ''Kita?'' A cloud of air formed and a black panther stepped out. it was twice the size and almost as tall as Rita standing.

''Yes, Rita?'' he growled softly. Kita was a special spirit-demon. He could shape-shift into anything he wanted and he belonged to a race called the _Zuhayr._ There was few of them left as the majority was wiped out during the Devil Wars a century ago. They served devils and many were born with them. Though some do follow the person who killed there previous partner and others seek revenge. A few none devils were heard of getting one and one serving a human was as rare as finding a half devil, half-human. 

''Well, we need to go again. This time, it's a key but first I need you to help me find Jay McCadorey. Come on let's go.'' She stroked the back of his head and they went out the front door. A motorcycle stood there waiting. It was black all around and in perfect condition. Rita sat on it and Kita started running ahead really fast. She caught up with him, the roaring off the engine warning everyone of who was passing, the panther showed her the way.

*

Kai's sharp ears caught the sound of the motorcycle, he had heard it once before, just the one unlike the others he usually heard in a gang. He flew downwards from the flats and buildings, gracefully and full of power. He wasn't sure whom this was but he was about to find out. Taking a sharp swerve downwards, he landed in front of the vehicle as it rushed at him with speed. Kai changed back into human form and looked at the face of the driver- to his surprise it was a woman but he concealed it. His eyes won't deceiving him neither, alongside the woman was a panther, a very big one too and it was bounding towards him. He was about to jump up for the bike was not slowing but at the last second it took to a sharp stop a metre from him.

The girl's sharp red eyes glared at him but he was equal to that, he gave her his death glare. However whether it had any effect, she didn't show it. ''Move out of my way, _Protector_, I have no time for any nonsense,'' she snarled, her fangs glinting clearly and ready to elongate itself.

He didn't move, this woman was not human and he should kill her. He lifted the heavy sword from his back and held it steady in front of him.

''What? Thought you weren't gonna attack one of us unless we attempt to hurt your people.'' She got off her bike and took out her own sword, the glittering rubies asking for blood.

''And? Wait for you to kill a couple first? I think not.'' With that he brought down the sword where she was but she had nimbly dodged the attack and was attempting a counter attack. He held up his sword and both met mid air in a clash, stalemate as neither sword was stronger. Rita flipped back with swiftness and threw something at Kai. He jumped to the left and a glass from a shop window shattered before exploding in flames. It was an ice shard with captured fire inside. The fire spirit was an angry one so self exploded once it came in contact with solid. The distraction worked for the next second, Kai doubled back, clutching his stomach. Rita had leapt forward and with the flat of her sword smacked him hard in the stomach. It didn't cause any blood but pain was plenty. Rita hung back to watch his next step, he pulled out a handgun from behind him and aimed at her shoulder. It didn't find it's way into the shoulder but managed to graze her arm so blood poured down. Kai smirked but that was soon wiped away for the wound slowly closed over.

''Vampire. Should have guessed!'' he cursed, they had the ability to heal small wounds quickly. She smiled and the fangs grew till they were an inch long and sharp. ''You can't injure me that easily, I wonder what your blood tastes like…'' she licked her lips.

Rita stepped back and opened her arms, a flash of light covered her and when she was visible again, she was devil. Her wings were made like a big birds, black sharp feathers. Her head was covered with a black helmet, her black hair fell out and all you can see apart from her hair was the lips and fangs. Her eyes were well protected. Her clothing had changed to so she wore large strips of black silk wrapped round her. The bottom half of her looked similar but for those feet! They were the same shape as Kita's panther form and rippled with muscle. A kick from that can possibly knock off a head. Her hands were the same but the nails had grown longer.

''So, you're not only vampire but demon too. Well, we'll see the better in a sec,'' Kai muttered as he changed too. The fight continued but more graceful. They no longer used weapons but fought with what they were equipped with. An endless dance of parry, swipe, dodge and kick. None gained the upper hand as it always changed. Then Rita made her mistake. She saw the dangling amulet that rested on his chest looked exactly the same as hers. He didn't notice and did a sharp leg swipe, Rita fell onto the floor and in her surprise changed back to normal. Kai did so too and his sword was a cm from her neck. He was about to strike.

''Wait! I'm not pleading and kill me if you like but listen to me first. Look.'' Rita slipped her hand from the inside of her top and pulled her amulet off then dangled it infront of him. His look of surprise flickered. Kita who was watching politely by the bike leapt forward and pushed him over. He roared.

''Quit acting like cubs and think. You both have a role to play.'' He growled deeply.

''Where did you get that?'' Kai asked as he slipped his one over his neck. They were both the same apart from having a ruby in his, his was sapphire. 

''From my mother,'' Rita snarled.

''Now place them on top of each other.'' Kita said roughly.

The two of them silent did so and stared in awe as a rainbow of colours drifted to five inches above the amulets. They swirled then formed into a shape. It showed a picture of a man and a tower.

''I think, that that is the man I'm looking for. Jay.'' Rita spoke. She got up and slipped her amulet back on. Kai got up too.

''What are you going to do?'' he asked. He knew who Jay was but what purpose has he got to do with him. Anyway, the man died so long ago.

''I'll find him with Kita. You?'' Rita said, she wondered on why he had the other amulet. She only thought there was one. Kita roared loudly. ''She's the _Hunter_, so you have to follow her whether you like it or not, _Protector._'' Kita looked at him and Rita.

Rita quoted softly, ''_The Protector will follow the Hunter into the Dark where they might not return. This cannot be avoided as either way, the two would be drawn towards eachother and definitely into the Dark.'' _I think I get it! We have to go there and get the key and Jay!'' Rita said triumphantly. She didn't understand earlier but now she did. 

Kai nodded, he didn't feel like hanging with her but looks like fate has once again meddled. Suddenly, he got the feeling that something or someone was watching them. A pair of yellow eyes…

**

Sorry to stop there but you HAVE to review since I want to know what YOU think. Criticise if you like but don't be…mean about it, yeah? Love you whoever you are for taking the time to read this. Just don't forget to review or I send my spirit upon you. ( no, I'm not mental and I'm perfectly fine!)


End file.
